


Arc 1 - Kittens

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Huminals [8]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Human, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Animals, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's kids meet the newest arrivals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arc 1 - Kittens

Joe curled up on the pillows and watched as his pups investigated their new siblings.

"The puppies arrived!" Warren shrilled, reaching out towards one of the four.

Lucas grabbed his hand and made him sit down before gently placing Arcas in his lap. The young boy laughed delightedly as Arcas immediately licked his face. He cuddled the baby close, being careful not to hurt him and Joe smiled.

Mark knelt next to Warren and stared at the new babies. "The boys look like dad," he said happily. He stretched out on the cushions and let Deb laid the twins on his chest where they immediately snuggled close and then fell asleep. "Just like Warren." He grinned and started gently stroking their hair.

AJ scooped the last one up and cradled her to his chest. He smiled softly at her then glared at Lucas. "How did I end up with the kitten?" he asked, his feathers ruffling as the little girl latched onto him with her claws.

"Just lucky, I guess," Joe said, catching Lucas eye and smiling at him as their family bonded in front of them.


End file.
